Kamizuru Clan
The Kamizuru clan has been called the 'lesser Aburame' due to their hijutsu being somewhat similar to the Aburame clan's hijutsu. The Kamizuru hail from Tsuchi no Kuni and their loyalties lie with Iwagakure no Sato. Ideology The Kamizuru are seen as a royal family, both due to their hierchy and the fact they were a founding clan for Iwagakure. They treat other founding clans and clans of relative importance with respect, like they were good neighbours, but those who came way late or those whose clan is not well known they often treat like lower trash or peasants. Their biggest and most honorable purpose in life is to serve and protect the King or Queen of the Kamizuru. Their allegiance to the village comes second to the clan, making the Tsuchikage the next most important person next to their own clan leader, if they ever differ. They have no fear of dying in the line of duty protecting their leaders, but mostly keep to themselves. Clan History The Kamizuru pre-date the existence of the five great shinobi villages, however not by much. Their clan had been established many years before the founding of Iwagakure. The Kamizuru were one of the founding clans of the village and its leader had a close friendship with the Shodai Tsuchikage. Together, Shodai Tsuchikage and the new Kamizuru clan leader. along with the other founding clans established the base morals and ethics of the village and began to shape it and allow it to grow. The numbers of the Kamizuru clan at this time were far larger than in the current timeline. When Konoha launched a night raid against Iwa and attacked the Kamizuru clan, they ahd sustained heavy damage from the surprise attack. Many of their numbers had dropped that night, and in retaliation the monarch, tried to hold Konoha responsible and soon an all out war started. During this 2nd Shinobi World War, the Kamizuru's numbers had dwindled further, as they headed up most of the wars attacks against Konoha as an act of revenge. By the end of the war, there were only a few handful of members left. The Kamizuru were once again targeted by an assassination attempt, this time by Sunagakure shinobi. However rather than attack the clan as a whole, they went straight for the monarch's head. Failing in their attempt to kill the head of the Kamizuru clan and the Tsuchikage, another all out war started with the Kamizuru at its lead. The Kamizuru of this age were far more powerful than before, having learned and benefitted from constant warfare. Their numbers had not once gone down by a single head during the war, and with Suna finally defeated they sought after its land. But constant warfare left Iwa grasping for resources to even sustain itself and so the Kamizuru, having won the battle, lost their personal war. Clan Hierarchy The Kamizuru clan have followed a very basic way of leadership: whoever was strongest was the leader. A clan formed far prior to the formation of the shinobi villages, they know how hard life can be in times of constant war and so all they needed was a leader. However when Kamizuru Akatsuchi became the Tsuchikage, the clan took to a different way of life. There now exists the Kamizuru Royal Family. Much like a hive serves the Queen Bee, the clan serves the royal family, that is all the members who are closest to blood relation to the Monarch. Whomever is the eldest of his children will be the heir, and then the right to leadership falls to the next eldest and so on. Below are branch house members. Being Kamizuru they are still treated with respect, more so than unnamed clan members elsewhere in the village, but they are to serve the royal family. They number in a large population in the clan as a whole and their sole duty is to protect the royal family, but beyond all else is to protect the King. Hijutsu Hachi no Jutsu Hachi no Jutsu is the name of the Kamizuru's hijutsu revolving around bees. The Kamizuru are a clan often thought of as a lesser Aburame. They have an innate ability to control insects, however, the extent of this control is limited to only various kinds of bees and wasps. After years of honing their control over these specific types of insects, the Kamizuru have developed a series of techniques based off the different qualities of bees and wasps, varying from the actual use of the bugs to using honey or different kinds of stingers. Kamizuru clan members also have an innate ability to control bees and wasps using their chakra, which allows them to guide the insects mentally using chakra. The Kamizuru are also known for their Bee/Wasp summoning contract, showing that they have not only becoming masters over them but share a close bond with the insects as well. Category:Clans Category:Iwagakure Clans Category:Tsuchi no Kuni Category:Hijutsu